Nightmares of the Past (REUPLOAD)
by Azrael Soul Hunter
Summary: Wander helped almost every person in galaxy, he was always there when someone needed help. Or wasn't he? If there is one thing that Wander could never help with is answering one question 'Who am I'. Now he has the chance to find the answer and it might come from rather surprising person. Inspiration on my dreams and games like Planescape Torment or To the moon.


**YUP I REUPLOADED IT! I did it mostly due to the original shape of this story and how much I wanted to change it! This version is slightly corrected and I tried to be more on point with Dominator's character. I added few more scenes, upgraded the old ones and try to fix my storytelling in this. Second chapter should be in this month. Third one maybe it will too or at the beginning of march. Have Fun!**

 **Yeeah. Well one night I had a very funny dream. Some people might say that was horror what can be create only in mind of devil or psychopath, but for me it was quite funny. I was thinking then about Wander over yonder and episode ,,The Bot'' and ''My fairy Hatey''. I think Dominator needs an ,,Absolution'' for what she did. Please fav, follow and leave a review if you like it. This is going to be FUN! OH and this story is placed before ''My fairy Hatey''.**

 **Everyone has nightmares :))**

 ***BOOOOOOOOM***

Another planet explodes.

''WOOHOOO! Awesome!'' Dominator was very excited. She just jump from happiness.. This explosion was big, horrible and for sure very murdering. Just perfect.

For Dominator this was third planet she destroyed this day. Another planet show up in the ranking right next to her photo. Still on the first place. Still unbeatable. Just perfect.

''This galaxy is **AWESOME**.'' Dominator quickly jumped on her throne. ''Many planets to destroy, Volcanium x is easy to find, stupid dickhead on my orders (Hater) and weak, little, crazy pacifist who is good great punching bag (Wander). Just PERFECT!'' Her screen turns on. On the screen was the king of the planet where she is unofficial ruler now. His race are blue griffins that are size of a small building and can harden their skin whenever they're in danger, this race is one of the biggest of military strengths in the whole galaxy, they were so strong that they gave Hater run for his money (really, doesn't says much) but now they are abasement and dominated by Dominator. (uhhh, dominated by Dominator * **facepalm** *)

''Oh please Lord Dominator, please give us a break just for one day. My people are very tired, if they not take a break in the near future they might even die from exhaustion.'' King beg her. She doesn't look like she care.

''Uh uh, right right, _oh that's so sad, maybe I should just let you rest in peace when I_ **BLOW UP YOU** **R** **GODDAMN PLANET!''** Dominator screamed at him. King was terrified because of her. ''All right if you finally get me a VERY big amount of volcanium x from your planet I can give you a ,,break''.''

King smiled on those words.

''Oh thank you, thank you, we get it as fast as we can, just please don't…'' Before he end Dominator turns off the screen.

''Man what a boring dude. ROBOT!'' One of her bots came to her.

''Listen, when they give us a volcanium make sure they get their ,,break".'' On this last word she clenched her fist. Bot understand what she means and walked away. (Yeah, promises, promises like the best politics.)

''Man what a bore.'' Dominator said and looked around her ship. Everything was there, big computers with many buttons, her robots, giant window to enjoy destruction of planets that are in her way and everything here is goddamn boring. This place looks exactly the same since she get this ship, with few modifications, but still. Probably the most interesting thing that happened here was when this whole place almost burned away.

''I should go somewhere.'' Dominator said to herself and get up from the throne '' Find new places on my own, have fun with conquering planets by myself and maybe not destroy everything on my way. New experiences can be interesting.'' Dominator get up from her throne and put her armor on her and get out from the ship.

Later

Dominator after two hours finally found a new planet. Well before she get here she saw more planets, but every of them was dominated by her or really damaged. But this planet was new. There were a lot of forests, animals, but no signs of any civilization. Dominator tries to find something interesting on this planet but it looks like there is nothing to do, besides destroying this planet. Few minutes later she saw a smoke above the trees. She go there with hope to find something interesting on this planet. She fly to the source of this smoke. She was very disappointment when she saw only one little, old man who just make a camp next to the lake. She fall down right before him. It doesn't looks like he care about that. He ignore her and starts fishing . Dominator don't likes when she is ignored.

''Hey you old man.'' Dominator speak with her modified voice. Old man was focused on his bait. Dominator tries to not lose her patience.

''I'm talking to you OLD MAN!'' Dominator screamed at him. He finally answered.

''Please be quiet you going to scare my fish.'' His voice was very calm. Dominator was pissed of.

''YOU BETTER SPEAK TO ME OR I WILL DROWN YOU IN THIS LAKE!'' Dominator screamed at him very loudly.

''If you really want to drown me then just do it.'' Old man was very calm when he said that. Dominator doesn't know what to say. He just tell her to drown him?  
''Well if you wont do that, then it means that you want to talk.'' Old man left his fishing rod and sit down next to the fire. ''I listen young lady.''

Dominator now was very shocked. This man knew about her true gender. Dominator turned off her armor and show him how she looks.

''Who tells you about my gender?'' Dominator wants an answer.

''Oh? No one, I just knew that. It's all you questions you have for me?'' Old man asked.

''What? NO! I want to know who are you and why are you here on this boring planet.'' Dominator tells him her questions.

''Well I'm just old hermit who came here for fishing Ms. Dominator.'' He answered. Dominator tries to say something again but he was faster. ''Before you asked, yes I know you name and how do I know? Well, I just know.'' Dominator now was confused, this guy was just like those diviners from fairy tales. Now something appears to her.

'' Wait, you are a diviner?! Can you tell me my future?! What planet I should destroy now? What I should eat tomorrow? What weapon I should make now?…'' Dominator really drowned him… in questions. When she finally stopped he just laugh.

''HAHAHA, oh my girl I'm must disappoint you, I'm not a Diviner, I'm just an old hermit, but if you want I can tell you something like those diviners alright?'' Hermit was asked her

''Oh okay!'' Dominator was very excited. But this excitement gone when he looked at her. It gave her a chills.

'' _ **You shouldn't do that**_.'' Voice of the hermit became much deeper and tone of his voice was almost unrecognizable, like his voice mixed with other two and every one of them has their own different tone. It make Dominator feel bad headaches whenever he spoke

''I shouldn't do what?'' Dominator was confused.

'' _ **You don't remember?**_ '' Dominator feels like his every word makes everything colder.

''Remember... what?'' Dominator asked him carefully

'' _ **Hmm, so you do remember.**_ '' Hermit (or whatever it is) answered

'' _ **I have not forgotten. You were not**_ **forgotten.** '' His words starts to sound familiar for Dominator.

'' _ **You've grown so much!**_ '' Dominator's heart starts beat faster. She was a bit scared. For some reason she look around. There was nothing, clearly nothing. Only both of them and this little bonfire. When she looked at him again he has no eyes and blood was pouring from his eyesockets. Now Dominator was scared as hell. Even bonfire turns into bloody red colour.

'' _ **I've waited SO long to see you again,**_ **Dominator.** '' Then a body of hermit fall down on the ground. After that bonfire just fade. Now there was only her with unending darkness. She couldn't even see her hands, it was like she became blind. It was a horror for her. This place was awful for her, but she doesn't know why. All that silence and emptiness. It feels like all of this is pouring into her veins. It hurts. It hurts so much.

'' _ **Are you okay**_ _ **?**_ '' This voice wasn't the voice of that old thing. It was voice of... a woman. Dominator could've swore it woman's voice, it was voice of... it was like her heart just stopped beating, it couldn't be... She turns around quickly to find source of this voice, but she only saw darkness. Then suddenly she felt something else, someone touched her, grabbed her arms. Then she heard voice, it was other person, it was... '' _ **Are you scared?**_ ''

''No!''

Awakening

''AHHHH!'' Dominator screamed.

She look around. It was her ship and she was on her throne. She was dreaming all this time. Now she have time to calm down.

''Wow, what a dream. I swear I'll kill every old guy that looks like this guy, EVERY OLD GUY THAT DARES TO BE FISHING!'' Dominator spoke to herself.

''Maybe now I should *yawn* go to sleep, again and if this dream will come again then I'll just beat the crap out of everything I might see there.'' Dominator goes to her room. Her bots were still active and could control this ship on their own. Her room was very big. There was a big TV, big bed, big weapons and LITTLE laptop. There was a quite a mess, but now only thing she wants now is to sleep and get revenge on that old f*cker. She fall down on the bed and quickly went to sleep.

Wander POV

Wander and Sylvia were not far from the Dominator's ship. Their quest to change Dominator into her friend could finally get to the first phase!

''Ah, Sylvia isn't this good to sometimes make a visit to old friends?'' Wander asked her.

''Friends!? We're now heading to the ship of the greatest villain in the galaxy. Why are we even going there?'' Sylvia was very angry. She doesn't even know how Wander make her to do this.

''Ah ah ah, We are heading there to become friends with Dominator and change her for good.'' Sylvia just did a facepalm.

Dominator POV few hours later

Dominator finally wakes up and this time there was no nightmares. She feels really tired. It was hard for her to even get up from the bed. Only reason why she get up was that she was hungry.

''Man, I could eat one of my robots if I had no choice.'' After those words she go to the kitchen. She felt really weird, not because she's hungry it was something different like something is here really wrong. She ignore that. When Dominator finally get to the kitchen, she tries to find something, but there was nothing. In the fridge or cabinets, in all kitchen.

''Uhhh, really?! Just perfect.'' She said ironically.

She decide to make a visit on some planets that she did not destroy yet to buy some food. When she go out from kitchen she head to the main hall. She have to just passed few little corridors. She keep walking like that for 1 minute, 2 minutes, 5 minutes. After that she realize that she was still in the same corridor. She starts to feel very uncomfortable. She turns around. Dominator doesn't know why she did that, she just did that out of instinct.

''What's wrong with me?! I know every part of that ship!'' She speak to herself. ''Then why this place is so different for me?''

When she turns around to the side where she was heading she saw a wall that blocked entire path before her?

''What the HELL!? There was no wall.'' She tries to think clearly about what's happening here. She tries to come back to the kitchen, but when she turns around there was wall too, she was trapped. ''WHAT? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T BE A DREAM!'' Dominator tries to use her power to break those walls, but there were no scar on them. She uses more and more power with every punch, but it took no effect. Then she tries to imagine a door on the wall (because it's her dream so in theory this could give her infinite control) but it doesn't work. She tries to imagine a BFG (doom reference) doesn't work. Then having power to obliterate everything with single shout like in the game she was playing for past few weeks in between her rampage in the galaxy. *FUS RO DAH!* doesn't work. Then she tries to imagine having a sandwich (due to starvation) and even this doesn't work. Then she tries to scream to dream robots to get her out and...

''HELP ME! ROBOTS! YOU BETTER GET HERE VERY FAST!'' She screamed as loud as she can, but there was no response, only silent.'' **I'M NOT JOKING! YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OF HERE OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO PIECES!** '' Still no response

'' **I SWEAR, I WILL** , I will, I… FUCK! * **SLAM** *'' Dominator punch the wall for the last time and sit down under it. ''GODDAMNIT, it's another dream! Why is it happening! How could this happen to me of ALL people!'' then for some reason this starts to play in the background:

watch?v=y983TDjoglQ (START IT FROM 47 SECOND FOR CHORUS THAT ACTUALLY PLAYS)

 _HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME!_

''OH COME ON!" Dominator screamed

 _I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES!_

''I DID NOT MAKE ANY MISTAKE!''

'' _GOT NOWHERE TO RUN!''_

''THANKS Captain Obvious!''

 _''THE NIGHT GOES ON AS I'M FADING AWAY!''_

''Goddamnit it actually IS about me.''

'' _I'M SICK OF THIS LIFE!''_

''You and me both buddy!''

'' _I JUST WANNA SCREEEEEEAAAAMM!''_

''Oh, how MUCH I want to!''

'' _HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO.. *SQUEAK*''_ (that kind of squeak that shows up whenever music suddenly stops in comedies or cartoons)

'' ***BANG* *BANG*** ***BANG*** '' Before chorus ends, Dominator heard very loud sound coming from nearby. It sounds like something is trying to burst down metal door. When she look around she saw a door on the right wall. They were big, white and clear with a classic doorknob on them. Those door looks like they are going to fall because of those hits. She came closer to them, it looked like her every step make those hits stronger and louder. Her hand was shaking badly when she tried to open these doors. When she finally touch the knob she closed her eyes and opens the doors. She have waited for something to attack or something like that, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw only a dark corridor.

''Fuck, it's have to be ALWAYS a dark corridor!?'' Sadly there was no other choice, well there was, but it was staying in this room until she starved to death sooo...

When Dominator enters this corridor, she doesn't closed the doors behind her to have some sort of light and possible route to escape if something here could actually be a threat to her, even though it's a dream, but like in classic horror flick doors quickly shot behind her leaving her in the darkness ''UGH Just...Perfect!'' she used her glove like a flash light to see something and goes deeper into the corridor. She keep walking and walking until she saw something in the end of the corridor. It looked like a chains. There were a lot of chains. (That's alot of chains)

'' _A torture room? No that's impossible mine is much bigger._ '' She was thinking

When she get closer to them she saw something on them. Something was bound here. This thing if it can be named like that was the same size as Dominator in her armor. This thing was looked surprisingly similar to her, but also was completely different and it was hard to tell either it was male or female, but surely it was the same race as hers (but she does not remember''yet'' how her race was called). Arms of this thing were long, thin with long claws and lots of scars. They were bound by those chains with it's legs that looked like they were not used in something like a century and were about to turn to dust if it they were moved. This creature was very scraggy and only thing that covered it was very long, black robe that was strangely familiar to Dominator, but the age and damage on it were to big to make a judgement about what it is. And face of this thing was the worst. His eyes were ripped off and only thing in this skull were half closed empty eyesockets, left one was closed normally and the other one was closing from the left side. It's neck looked like it was cut with a knife and mouth of this looks like it's stitched, but those ,,stitches'' are his teeth, they were long and sharp, but there was something wrong. They were turned upside down and instead of being inside it's mouth they were outside which makes them look like they are stitches. And upper part of it's head had some black long and messy hair, mostly on the upright side and downleft side and in the middle of its head was sticking out a giant sharp stone that had few . Dominator was disgusted, she never saw something so gross like this. It was so strange for her and familiar in the same way, not only because it looked kinda like her, it was something different. She tried to touch this to make sure it's dead, but right before her hand reached it...*sigh*...It started to breath. Dominator quickly jumped away and took her defensive stance to make sure if it attacks it will regret it.

''~~ _Freedom~~_ '' This creature spoke. It's voice was like mix of two different people, one was male and other was female, it was~hard to understand some words, but Dominator clearly hear Freedom. Dominator first reaction was surprise, but in seconds it was replaced with disgust. This thing probably wanted her to set it free. It really thought she is this dumb. She came closer to it and looked down upon this poor excuse of a living being.

''Sorry, pal, or girl or whatever the hell you are.. but no chance you're going DOWN!'' Dominator said as her smile return on her face and pointed her finger on it to destroy it. Then it looked back at her.

'' _Freedom_ '' Dominator's smile was replaced with confusion, this thing was still trying to convince her? Then she saw something weirder, this thing start to cry with blood tears. Now she was even more confused and kind of...sad. Why? '' _Ahh, Freedom,_ it was far too long.''

It's voice, it started to sound more like a woman. That woman's voice it's... ''Freedom. Remember?'' This thing spoke again and it's tears fall on the ground creating an echo in the whole room.

''Ah, Ah, AH!'' Dominator was terrified for some reason and took few steps back. Suddenly she felt like she wants to cry too. Something was wrong... all of that. ''No! WHO! WHY!"

'' _Ahh_.'' Then voice of this thing starts to get mixed again.

'' _WHAT IS THIS! WHO'S VOICE IS IT!_ '' Tried to regain her composure, but suddenly...

 ***Step* *Step* *Step* *Step*** Someone was getting closer to her... Dominator tried to move, but all she could do was to stay like that and look at that being that was starts to act like it wants to run away. ***Step* *Step* *Step***...

Steps stopped and then Dominator felt someone's hand on her right shoulder, it was cold, she could feel that even trough her armor. She tries to look at this hand and only thing she could saw was that this hand was yellow and had a strange symbol on it, eight lines that were creating some kind of star and on each one's end there was a little spiral that pointed to the left direction. This sign was like burned on it's skin. At that moment she had to look forward again. Now she couldn't even move her eyes. It wasn't any mind control or anything, she was just scared, too scared to even look at that person face. She could feel that he was close to her. He spoke to her year.

''_ '' She couldn't understand any word, but this voice was too familiar for her, even though she cannot remember she knows how much pain this voice gives her. Tears started to flow freely when she heard it, all these feelings were too much for her. Suddenly, his touch was gone and she could move. Then she saw his hand again on the chains of this monster.

'' **GHAAAAAA! AHAHAHA!** '' Then this monster started to scream. This scream felt like it's hurting her insides with million stings. Then it's voice changed into male's voice. '' **LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN TO ME!** ''

Dominator looked at the creature. Her heart was hurting more and more with every second this thing spoke this words. She took many steps back and turned around. Before she did that she heard the last word this creature said with it's mixed voice again. '' _RUN!''_ Then chains of this monster finally gave up and broke and let this thing chase after Dominator. She was running as fast as he could. Then she saw the doors, they were open again. When she looked behind her she saw how this thing was running. It was running like a wild animal that wanted to get her just to tore her to shreds. After she finally got out she shoot the doors behind her. Now she got time to think about what happened.

''The fuck is wrong with me!? I'm the most powerful in the entire **UNIVERSE!** I'm supposed to fight with monsters like this. With strange weirdos like that guy!'' She starts feel really angry due to her cowardice. ''So why I'm so afraid? Why I feel so hollow?'' Before she can understand this she heard a steps of this monster again. When she turned around she saw a long corridor, no more walls. She doesn't saw any other options so she ran away. She was running like that as fast as she can, but steps of this monster were louder in every second. She looked behind. There was nothing. When she turn around again she saw something odd. It was...Dominator. It looked like this Dominator far away from her was running from herself. When she looked around she saw the source of these steps, it was her. She quickly stopped running, her other self from the end of the corridor did the same thing. Dominator starts waving her hands. Second Dominator did exactly the same thing. It's like watching the screen where it shows you being recorded. She turns around again to see if that Dominator is still there. But there was a white clear wall. She understand that this will happened again. She turns around again and there was a white wall too. When she look up she notice that there was a little lamp what was only source of light here. At this point she just gave up and sit under the wall for something to happen. She waited for few minutes in silence. This silence and loneliness overwhelmed her. This place was so silent. Only her breath was heard there. When she look up, she saw this monster again. It wasn't moving, breathing. It didn't do anything, it was just standing right before her. She wasn't screaming or begging for live. Only thing she now feel were tears on her face. She cried. For some reason all of that was hurting her to impossible extent. This creature finally moved. It slowly came closer to her. She closed her eyes. Now she was ready for a strike. Instead of that it just said with it's mixed voice.

'' _I'm sorry_.''

Wander POV

''Oh come on Sylvia, I know it's hard, but I know we can make this.'' Wander was very assured. They in some strange unexplainable way get into Dominator's ship. Sylvia was still wandering how. Did she missed something? (Yup and I'm not going to bother with explaining)

''Wander, she was trying to kills you many times. I don't know how you want to turn her into your friend! I don't even know how we get here in the first place and no one attacked us yet!'' Sylvia was very angry. It was suicide.

''I know our first meet with her was hard, but I'm sure that my present will make her heart bigger.'' Wander smiled. They finally get under the doors of her room. When they opened them, they saw…

''What the hell!?''

Dominator POV

When Dominator opened her eyes she was in her bed. And then she saw Wander. He was sitting on her.

''AHHH. What you little, stupid piece of shit! What are you doing on my ship!'' Dominator was angry and tries to punch him very hard, but Wander quickly avoid it. She tries again and he stopped this with his arm. Dominator did not know what's happening. She cannot get her arm from his own.

''Hey Dominator, is everything alright? Maybe I should help you?'' Wander finally let her arm go.

''Listen little brat, if you think that I'm going to get help from someone like you then you better fix you brain before I'll do **IT!** '' On the last word she take the sword what she always have under her pillow and killed Wander with one nice stab in his head.

''N...now you know what will happened when you try to fight with me!'' She screamed on his dead body and ran away from her room.

After few seconds Wander show up before her. He have no sign of the sword or the blood on him.

''Wait, what, how!? **I KILLED YOU!** '' Dominator screamed at him.

''Dominator, you sure I can't help you?'' Wander ask her with a very sad voice.

''What are you talking about? I KILLED you… just a..'' Dominator understand finally. ''No, no, no, no, **NO!** It's another FUCKING NIGHTMARE!''

''Dominator, I just want to help you.'' Before she notice there was a few more Wanders around her.

''Please Dominator, I just want to help.'' Voices of those Wanders was like a drill in her mind. Then a Wander who was killed by her has show up.

''NO I killed you **, I KILLED YOU!** '' She tries to fright them with her lasers. But nothing happened. Then undead Wander has climb on her to see her face. Dominator was forced to look at transformation of his mouth into this what this monster from her other nightmare has. And more sick thing was when eyes of this Wander get out from his skull and blood from his eyesockets stars to show up.

''Dominator, do you remember what changed your **Nature?** '' Voice of Wander was sounded very sad for some reason. ''Are you a person **you were** _ **ONCE?!**_ ''

Dominator heard in that voice something familiar. Something what was source of this mess. She feels the pain. It's coming back.

'' _ **Because I'am, So**_ _ **rl**_ _ **a**_ '' This word broke her. A single tear fell from her eye. Then she looked at him again, he was holding a star, strange stone star before his face. She thought he wanted her to take it. When she grabbed it a very bright light appeared and blinded her for a second. When she regained her sight she saw Wander sitting before her. He looked younger and for some she was just a little taller than him. He was smiling and looking her in the eyes. She looked around. They were on the hill. Sun was setting. A city was far in the distance, all around them were fields of yellow grass and white flowers and they both were sitting under the tree with white flowers with purple center and strange blue fruits in shape of Dodekaedr. On one of the branches there was hanging a swing that was slowly moved by wind.

''So...do you like it?'' Wander asked her cheerfully

She looked into her hands and saw that star shaped stone and that her body has shrinked and she had blue boots, grey pants and black blouse with her symbol on it. The most attention either way she had on that stone. It was clear and plain. It was light and was flat on one of the sides. Then she felt with her finger something on the flat side of the rock. When she turn it around there was written something, but she couldn't tell what was written there and yet she felt happy like she never was. Not like when she destroys something or beat someone or something exciting happened, she was just happy. Whatever was written there, she loved it.

''It's...beautiful.'' Dominator said

'' _That's good to hear_ ''

This voice, it wasn't Wander's voice. It was... his voice. When she look up she saw bodies of two people, their faces were turned away from her sight and everything around them was pure blackness. Then she saw him. Right above their bodies. A tall, young man with white short hair, yellow skin burned in few places on his hands and face, red eyes and horns that were pointed at the ground. He was wearing brown boots, black jeans, and gray coat. His mark on the right hand was still there and was holding a knife in it. He was smiling at Dominator.

'' _Changes are truly beautiful, after all they're part of our nature. I'm sure you understand, as you always did._ '' His voice is calm and unnaturally happy, like he knows Dominator for a long time and just wants to hug her like an old friend. Then he puts his knife in the air with its sharp side up. He quickly swings it and then Dominator feels terrible pain in her neck. When she looks on her right side she sees him, with her blood on his knife and smile on his face.

'' _As you always did._ ''

Awakening

Dominator slowly opened her eyes and prayed in her mind to whatever the hell she can to not let it be another nightmare. Another one this time might actually kill her. When she get up she saw Wander and Sylvia in the doors. It was horrifying. The circle of nightmares never ends. She fall on her knees and starts to cry.

''D..Dominator, are you alright? We are worried because you look like you had a bad dreams.'' Wander explain her and come closer to her but she pushed him away.

''It's just another nightmare * **sob*** and if it's not then GET OUT BEFORE I'LL KILL YOU!''

When Wander saw her tears, he felt really bad. It was like someone stab him right in the heart.

''Oh, alright if this can make you happy.''

He get out from there. When Dominator was alone in her room again, she tried to think clearly about what happened. It clearly was one of her worst nightmares. Those voices, this monster, this freak. All of this was so weird and horrifying. It's miracle that she still have some last pieces of sanity in her mind, but that part with this idiot. Why was it the only good thing she saw there? Why? Why him, who he is! Who...she is? Okay that's it, too much thinking. She dry her tears and get back her composure.

''Wow, I really need to think about something different.'' After Dominator said that, she pick up her laptop and turn it on and start to browse the internet. ''Too boring, too happy, nobody cares about you disease, AHHH cute cats!'' She turned off the internet. But something weird happened. Advertisement has show right after she close the internet.

''Man, how I hate those things.'' Before she closed that she read on of lines.

,,Do you want to sleep well?''

''Hmm, maybe it was one of those fancy beds, drugs or something.'' Then another one show up.

,,Do you want a help?''

She closed that too and another one show up.

''What the fuck!? Did I have some virus?'' She closed that. And (oh surprise) another show up.

,,Something is hunting you?''

''What?'' She closed that very quickly, but just when she press the close button then (well the same thing).

,,Are you trying to forget?''

She closed that. She feels a cold sweat on her face. Then this show up.

,,Do you remember?''

''Get AWAY from me!'' She closed that too, but (you know).

,,Are you hear me?''

''NO, NO, NO!''

,,Dominator?'' This line just paralyzed her. Only thing she can do was closing it.

''Who are you?'' She asked this thing.

,,Someone who changed you my dear…'' She felt the tear coming out from her eye.

,, _ **Sorla**_.'' When Dominator read that, her left eye starts to shake and she tear her computer in half with her hands without any resist.

Wander POV

Wander and Sylvia were standing under her doors. Wander was very sad. Sylvia tries to cheer him, but it wasn't working. Wander felt guilty for what happened to her.

''Sylvia, do you know what happened to her?'' Wander asked her. Sylvia did not answer, she knew that there is something wrong. Because this is Dominator she doesn't feel really bad because of her, but Wander. ''We should help her, but I don't know how, its the first time I've met something like this.''

''Wander, whatever happens to her it's not your fault.'' Sylvia tries to make him smile again, seeing like sad Wander was too depressing. Then Sylvia finally said that: ''Listen, maybe we should, oh I can't believe I'm saying this, we should... should...GKHH... help her.''

''Really!?'' Wander quickly stand up on his feet with his natural, big smile.

''Yeah and if she attack you I promise that I will protect you.'' Words of Sylvia give Wander big power up. '' _I'm going to die on this ship.''_

''ALLLLRIGHT!'' Wander quickly opened the door.

''Hey Dominator, if you want it or not we will….'' Wander stopped his voice when he saw her. Dominator was on her bed, lying there in embryonic position. Tears were coming out from her face. She looks like one of the mad mans from psychiatrist.

''Oh man, she looks broken.'' Sylvia said that with little piece of compassion. Wander came closer to her and sat down on her bed right next to her.

''Dominator...are you..okay?'' Wander didn't know what to say.

''Where..am..I?'' Dominator said that with very quiet and slow voice.

''Uhh, Dominator, are you alright? You're on your ship.'' Wander tries to comfort her with patting her head.

''Where..am..I?'' She starts to cry again. Even Sylvia now feels bad for her.

''Please Dominator, please stop that, you're on your ship with your friends.'' Wander tries to stop this, but it has no effects.

''Who..am..I''

To be continued

 **Wow this was very hard. Really. Do you know how hard it was to explain some of those things with words? I hope you read that to the end. Well I made this. Another story to continue. Well if there are some errors or some misunderstandings I'm going to try to fix them, but with school and exams now. But if you like it please fav, follow or leave a review. See ya.**


End file.
